


Dream vs Reality 2

by Darness



Series: Dream Vs Reality [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Scott McCall, Romance, Top Peter Hale, kitsune!stiles
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darness/pseuds/Darness
Summary: Cinq ans après la disparition de Peter... Que pourrait-il encore se passer ?





	1. Les choses ont-elles changés ?

Je me retrouvais à nouveau là, dans ce monde qui n'est pas vraiment le mien mais qui n'existe pourtant rien que pour moi, dans ce monde qui n'est pas la réalité, mais parfois, je le souhaiterais. Il était là, immobile, il me fixait de son sourire fier et hautain, il me provoquait sans avoir besoin de dire un seul mot...

"Tu t'amuses bien, Peter ?

\- Hé, ne t'en prends pas à moi. Je t'ai dis de ne pas me poursuivre, c'est toi qui n'a pas voulu passer à autre chose.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas t'en tirer comme ça.

\- Tu dis ça, mais une fois que tu vas me trouver, on sait parfaitement, toi et moi, ce que tu vas vraiment faire à ce moment-là..."

Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon menton entre ses doigts, penchant son visage sur le mien, il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Ça suffisait largement à me faire perdre mes moyens et son regard moqueur montrait qu'il le savait.

Puis, comme ça arrive souvent à présent, je me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit. Seul dans mon lit. Je soupire, serre les poings de frustration, je tape même du poing contre le matelas mais rien n'y fait. Il n'est plus là. Depuis cinq ans.

Cinq longues années à attendre que Peter daigne donner un signe de vie, c'est long. Très long. Il faut être sacrément mordus pour se buter à attendre quelqu'un qui ne reviendra sans doute pas. C'est comme si je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire autrement, ça me tourmentait jour et nuit. Je voulais tellement le voir. Le sentir.

Bien entendu, au début, j'étais prêt à tout larguer du jour au lendemain pour partir à sa recherche, je l'aurais sans doute fais si Stiles n'avait pas été là. Il a essayé de me faire renoncer à lui, il m'a trouvé toutes les excuses pour cela mais rien ne marchait, je ne pouvais renoncer à Peter. Mettant alors ça de coté, il a trouvé les arguments pour que j'attende un peu pour cela. Qu'au moins je termine mes études, que je travaille un peu plus aussi et puisse mettre de l'argent de côté, il avait fais de même pour pouvoir m'accompagner dans mes recherches à travers le monde. Même après tout ça, il ne voulait pas me laisser tomber, me laisser partir sans personne à mes cotés, et je l'en remerciais. On avait alors attendu cinq ans jour pour jour avant de partir à l'aventure, Stiles, la jeep de Stiles, Derek et moi. Et aussi l'ordinateur portable de Stiles où on avait mis toutes les informations qu'on avait pu recueillir en attendant, par les contacts de Derek ou ceux de Chris Argent, partout où on pouvait trouver de l'aide, on prenait.

Ça faisait un mois qu'on était partis et pour le moment les recherches n'étaient pas fructueuses, je ne voyais Peter que dans mes rêves, ce qui n'était pas franchement une grand gloire... Il me manquait. Énormément. J'avais gardé sa lettre, espérant qu'à force de la lire, je trouverais un message caché... Mais non, rien d'autre qu'un simple message d'adieu de cet enfoiré de Peter Hale. Il ne mérite vraiment pas l'importance que je lui accorde, et moi-même j'enrage d'être ainsi avec lui.

"Encore en train de rêver de moi, Scott ?"

Je sursaute en entendant cette voix que je connais si bien, à la fois familière et lointaine. Je lève mon regard vers lui. Il est là. C'est bien lui, il n'y a pas de doute possible.

"Alors c'est comme ça que tu vis, maintenant ? Écumant les villes et les motels à ma recherche ? Je suis presque impressionné... Ne t'ai-je pourtant pas dis de ne pas me chercher ?"

Qu... J'avais une grosse boule qui me remontait dans le fond de la gorge, j'avais ouvert la bouche mais rien ne sortait, c'était bloqué, et en même temps je sentais que si j'arrivais à dire quelque chose, ce serait vraiment pitoyable. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Le revoir après tout ce temps et c'était pour qu'il me fasse des reproches ? J'avais la soudaine impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Je... Je... Je savais qu'il avait raison et c'était peut-être ça le pire, j'avais même entraîné Stiles et Derek dans mon délire alors que Peter ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve, c'était évident.

"J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être mignon avec ton air de cocker..."

Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et passa la main dans mes cheveux, ce qui eut le don de me surprendre. Avais-je entendu le mot mignon dans la bouche de Peter ? Ça ce n'était... Pas courant...

"Mais je ne t'en veux pas. J'aime me sentir désiré..."

Je déglutis. Il me regardais vraiment comme s'il allait me dévorer comme un vulgaire bout de viande. Il me colla contre le lit et en profita pour lier ses lèvres aux miennes, le genre de baiser qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place aux doutes, il n'allait pas partir tout de suite. Je soupirais doucement contre ses lèvres, passant ma main derrière sa nuque pour l'amener un peu plus contre moi. Je répondais furieusement à son baiser, mettant le reste de coté, il m'avait énormément manqué, beaucoup trop pour que je puisse contrôler quoique ce soit.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me suis retrouvé nu sous lui, et j'étais moi-même en train de tirer sur ses vêtements. Il était toujours aussi bien fais. Et je crois que c'est la première fois que je peux aussi bien admirer son corps. J'observe son regard. J'essaie de comprendre. Je voudrais comprendre. Pourquoi il m'a laissé du jour au lendemain. Disparu. Pourquoi n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle. Pourquoi se montrer cette nuit alors que demain matin, il sera à nouveau partis. Je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai jamais réussi à le comprendre...

Je reviens l'embrasser langoureusement tout en lui montant dessus, venant m'empaler sur lui par la même occasion, grognant doucement contre ses lèvres. Ça fait mal. Mais tellement de bien. Mes mains caressent puis griffent lentement son dos. Je sentais les siennes sur mes fesses, les empoignant fermement pour s'enfoncer plus en moi et me faire grogner à nouveau. J'adorais ça, j'en voulais plus et je savais qu'avec lui, je n'avais même pas besoin de demander.

"On dirait que tu t'es amélioré... Tu t'es entraîné ?

\- En rêve alors. Avec toi..."

Ma réponse avait l'air de le satisfaire. Je posais ma tête contre son cou, respirant son odeur dont je voulais m'imprégner. J'aurais aimé que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Il me renversa sur le lit et devint plus sauvage, comme je l'aimais. Je ne pouvais retenir ma voix sous ses assauts, continuant de m'accrocher désespérément à lui.

Évidemment, après cette nuit agité, juste le temps de quelques secondes où je n'avais pas fais attention, il s'était volatilisé. Dans ce genre de moment, je me dis que lui et Derek sont vraiment de la même famille. Je me suis habillé en vitesse pour aller toquer à la chambre d'à coté, celle de Stiles et Derek. Qui filait presque à regret le parfait amour, c'était légèrement pesant pour quelqu'un comme moi qui courrait après... Une sorte de mirage. Je tenais la chandelle en somme.

Après les avoir réveillé, leur avoir expliqués que Peter se trouvait là quelques minutes auparavant, ils se sont habillés et en vitesse on est allé à la Jeep... Dont les 4 pneus étaient crevés.

"C'est pas vrai...

\- Ma Jeep ! Il a touché à ma Jeep... Encore !

\- Visiblement, il ne veut vraiment pas qu'on le retrouve. Tu veux vraiment continuer, Scott ?

\- Oui, je vais continuer, parce que s'il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve... Pourquoi s'être montré ? Non... La question qui se pose c'est si vous, vous voulez toujours me suivre.

\- La question ne se pose pas non plus, je t'ai dis qu'il était hors de question que je te laisse tomber ! En plus, ça me permet d'expérimenter mes nouveaux pouvoirs !"

Ha oui, c'est vrai, Stiles n'était plus humain. Il y a six mois exactement, après 4 ans et demi d'intense réflexion, et un peu de harcèlement de Stiles sur Derek, il avait finalement cédé et l'avait mordu. Mais voilà. Une fois de plus, les choses ne se sont pas passé comme prévu et au lieu de devenir un loup-garou, il est devenu un Kitsune...


	2. Le temps des pleurs

Pendant que la jeep de Stiles était partie se refaire une beauté dans le garage non loin du motel, en d'autres mots, qu'on y installe quatre pneus neuf qui allaient nous coûter la peau des fesses. Stiles cherchait des indication sur où pouvait être allé Peter après ça. Devenir un Kitsune l'a pas mal aidé à se transformer en un hacker assez doué je dois dire, il pianotait à une vitesse phénoménale sur son clavier, au point que je me demandais comment le clavier faisait pour tenir le coup. Derek et moi, on se contentait de l'observer, on savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. On avait chacun notre truc à nous, Stiles c'était les ordinateurs, Derek les livres et moi... Hé bien... Je suis le boulet qui ramène les problèmes. Ils disent qu'il y a aussi autre chose, mais ils ne savent pas quoi, alors en attendant, je suis juste ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour me rassurer mais quand je le dis, Stiles répond qu'au moins sa vie est plus amusante ainsi. Et Derek le fusille du regard, l'air de lui demander s'il s'ennuyait tant que ça avec lui. Je suppose que Derek fait partis des problèmes que j'ai eu, donc, Stiles considère sûrement que c'est grâce à moi qui l'a rencontré. Ou peut-être pas.

"J'ai trouvé !" Stiles tourne l'ordinateur vers nous et commence à nous expliquer, tout en montrant diverses vidéos. "Plusieurs caméras aux alentours ont pu filmer Peter en train de partir en voiture et la route qu'il a emprunté, mais le plus intéressant se passe après."

Il change de vidéo, qui se passe dix minutes plus tard, une autre voiture vient bloquer celle de Peter en se mettant devant, je fronce un peu les sourcils d'incompréhension en voyant qu'il sort docilement de la voiture pour grimper dans l'autre, laissant la voiture où il était en plein milieu. Puis, ils sont partis.

"La voiture qu'il a pris a été signalé la veille comme étant volé, et celle dans laquelle il est monté... Appartiendrait à une famille de chasseur.

\- Alors ça, c'est la cerise sur la tarte aux pommes.

\- Je sens les problèmes arriver au galop...

\- Bon. On va peut-être essayer de ne pas se jeter dans la gueule des chasseurs, alors si on allait voir le type qui s'est fais voler sa voiture ? Il en sait peut-être plus qu'il ne le dit.

\- Depuis quand tu soupçonnes quelqu'un qui n'a visiblement rien à voir dans l'histoire ?

\- Depuis que A, on me dit que je fais confiance au premier venu, B, celui avec qui j'ai une liaison disparaît du jour au lendemain pour que je le retrouve cinq ans après accompagné de chasseurs et C, ce n'est pas le genre de Peter de voler une voiture alors qu'il a largement les moyens de s'en offrir une.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu dire quelque chose d'aussi intelligent.

\- J'ai l'adresse, on y va ?"

Stiles avait été on ne peut plus rapide, hé oui, contrairement à moi, quand Stiles voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Après avoir été récupérer la Jeep de Stiles, nous sommes allé à l'adresse qu'il avait trouvé, pour tomber sur un cimetière de voiture, une casse...

"Je sens que ça va être simple.

\- On cherche qui déjà ?

\- Un certain Mark Hearst..."

Après être entré, nous sommes allé voir ce qui semblait être le chef dans cette casse, il nous indiqua le fameux Mark qui paraissait nerveux quand on le regarda, et à peine nous avions fais un pas qu'il détalla comme un lapin. Deux loups, un renard et un lapin, ça ne fait pas bon ménage. On s'est séparé pour couvrir plus de terrain, vu que cette casse est un véritable labyrinthe. Immense.

On ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir à ce sujet, alors que Derek se dirigeait vers ma position, il trouva... Un enfant perdu sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta net, se demandant ce que fichait un enfant ici. Il regarda autour, personne d'autre dans le coin, il fronça les sourcils.

"Hé, où sont tes parents ?

\- Où sont mes parents ?

\- Ouais, où sont tes parents ?

\- Où sont mes parents ?

\- C'est moi qui te demande où sont tes parents !" Grogna Derek qui commençait un peu à s'énerver.

"Et toi, ils sont où tes parents ?

\- On parle pas de moi là !

\- Bas si, ils sont où tes parents ?"

Heureusement, Stiles arriva à ce moment, visiblement encore en train d'essayer de poursuivre le fameux Mark qui s'était vraisemblablement volatilisé.

"Derek ? Qu'est-ce que... Scott ?" Demanda-t-il tout en dévisageant l'enfant en face de lui. Enfin moi, en version enfant.

"Quoi ? C'est Scott ce truc ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop de doute là-dessus... En plus, il a la même odeur

\- C'est pas vrai ça, on le quitte des yeux une minute et voilà !"

J'avançais vers lui et donnais un bon coup de pied dans sa jambe, n'ayant aucune conscience du danger. Je m'enfuis ensuite à toute jambe, enfin des jambes d'enfant, autant dire que Derek n'eut à faire qu'un pas pour m'attraper par la peau du cou.

"Espèce de p'tit..." Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je me mis à hurler comme pas possible, comme si on me torturait, surpris par cette réaction, il me lâcha aussitôt.

"Heu ouais... Scott était un sale gosse.

\- ça... C'est le parpaing de la réalité qui s'écrase sur le gâteau de mes illusions.

\- Allez, viens voir tonton Stilinski...

\- Où sont mes parents ?

\- Ça y est, c'est reparti...

\- On va t'y conduire, Scott, mais tu dois nous accompagner..."

Le mini-moi qui avait oublié tout ce qui s'était passé après mes 8 ans, fixa Stiles, incrédule, puis Derek, qu'il pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

"Pas avec lui, c'est un méchant !

\- Moi je suis le méchant ? Attends, toi t'es tellement un méchant garçon que le père noël passera pas !"

Derek essaya à nouveau d'attraper mini-Scott mais celui-ci le mordit hargneusement avant d'aller se cacher derrière Stiles.

"Comme si on en avait pas assez d'un Scott, maintenant on a un Scott version mioche !

\- Te plains pas, à notre première rencontre on s'est battus, il y a mieux comme rencontre pour devenir meilleur ami...

\- Je sais pas, j'ai pas trop d'expérience dans le domaine.

\- Et puis, il s'est arrangé avec mon arrivé et le départ de son père. Sinon, je pense que Peter aurait pu facilement le transformer en tueur de sang froid.

\- Attends. T'es en train de dire que si on règle pas le problème, c'est ce qui pourrait arriver ?

\- Une possibilité comme une autre.

\- Bon, attache le mioche, je vais appeler..." Derek se stoppa soudainement, réalisant qu'il n'avait toujours pas parlé d'un petit détail à Stiles, qui le sentit tout de suite.

"Derek ?

\- T'énerve pas.

\- Ça y est, je suis énervé, parle maintenant.

\- Ça fait un mois que Peter a repris contact avec moi, en réalité...

\- Quoi ? Un mois ? Et tu comptais me dire ça quand au juste ? Quand on aura fait le tour de la terre à sa recherche peut-être ?

\- C'est une histoire compliqué... On n'est même pas censé être en contact.

\- Ça a intérêt d'être drôlement compliqué pour que je te pardonne avant la semaine prochaine !

\- J'en sais pas plus de toute façon ! Il y a un mois, il m'a appelé en me disant qu'il savait qu'on était à sa recherche, qu'il n'était jamais loin mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer. Mais qu'en cas de gros problème, surtout concernant Scott, je pouvais le contacter...

\- Et il ne t'a pas semblé utile de m'en parler ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois obligé de cacher quelque chose à ton meilleur ami, et je ne pouvais pas lui dire non plus, tu connais Scott...

\- Admettons... De toute façon, on a pas trop le choix, on ne sait même pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, alors contacte-le."

Un soupire traversa les lèvres de Stiles alors qu'il me tenait par le bras avec force. Je crois qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Derek semblait un peu mal à l'aise de cette situation mais ne tarda pas à prendre son portable pour envoyer un message à Peter, reste à voir ce qu'il en ressortira...


	3. ça ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

Quand nous arrivons à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel où nous devions retrouver Peter, il avait une mine assez grincheuse, on pouvait voir sa ressemblance avec Derek quand il avait cette tête, pourtant c'était le seul qui avait pu profiter pleinement de sa nuit, avec moi. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand il sentit quelque chose agripper sa jambe, il se figea un peu et ne regarda pas.

"J'ai l'impression qu'une chose se tient fermement à ma jambe...

\- C'est ton Scott, débrouille-toi un peu avec... "

Peter soupira et lança un regard assez noir au gamin que j'étais à ce moment-là, et qui s'en fichait éperdument. Il laissa entrer Derek et Stiles qui lui lançait un regard plein de reproche. Il leva un peu les yeux au ciel, ferma la porte et regarda à nouveau le mini-Scott.

"Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?

\- Nan !

\- Ho si, tu me lâcher.

\- Nan et nan !"

Peter n'allait pas dans la finesse, lui, et ne supportait pas d'avoir ce morpion collé à sa jambe. Ses crocs d'allongèrent et il ne tarda pas à avoir sa tête de loup-garou pour rugir sur le gamin qui lâcha aussitôt, fit quelques pas en arrière tout en chancelant et après un moment, se reprit et le pointa du doigt.

"C'est toi !" Peter fronça un peu les sourcils, perplexe sous l'accusation.

"Moi ?

\- C'est toi le monstre sous mon lit !

\- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas un monstre, mais un loup-garou.

\- T'es un monstre !

\- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants."

Trancha Stiles avec un petit sourire amusé, contrairement à Peter qui ne l'était pas du tout, se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû nous laisser venir à lui, et que ça n'allait certainement pas aller en s'arrangeant. Mais, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'être dans ses pensées, le petit Scott se roula par terre en criant et tapant du poing, le plus âgé des loup-garous parut atterré devant la scène.

"Sérieusement ?

\- Ne te plains pas, il t'a lâché...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour l'attacher et le bâillonner ?

\- Ho mais on avait essayé...

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'arrête dans une station essence et qu'un homme le remarque, attaché à l'arrière. On a bien tenté d'expliquer qu'il ne tenait pas en place, on a même joué la carte de l'hyperactivité... ça avait plus ou moins marché avant qu'il lui fasse le coup des yeux larmoyants.

\- Un vrai sale gosse.

\- Bref, on a pas traîné dans le coin et on a de la chance de pas avoir eu de flics qui nous poursuivent.

\- Je vois. On ne peut vraiment pas le laisser dans cet état, je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter quelqu'un de pire que Stiles...

\- Hé, moi non plus je ne te supporte pas ! Est-ce que je le dis ? Non, je fais un effort.

\- Tu viens de le dire pourtant.

\- Je... Je le faisais remarqué, c'est tout. Et puis, moi au moins, je n'ai pas un gosse qui est en train de vider mon mini-bar !"

Le Hale le fixa quelques secondes avant de constater, qu'en effet, mini-Scott avait terminé de brailler et était en train de tranquillement se servir dans le mini-bar comme s'il était chez lui.

"Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?

\- Et rater la tête que tu viens de faire ? Pour rien au monde.

\- Derek, calme ton petit-ami avant que je le défenestre.

\- Ha non, vous réglez ça à deux, je ne m'en mêle pas. Et puis, même si tu le défenestre, il survivra. Souviens-toi, c'est toi qui insistait pour que je le transforme."

Peter soupira. Une fois de plus. Il était excédé par la situation et attrapa le gamin d'une seule main pour le soulever et fermer le mini-bar.

"En tout cas, félicitation, je vous laisse des indices exprès et voilà comment vous vous en sortez.

\- ça serait plus simple si tu nous disais directement de quoi il s'agit.

\- Il s'agit d'une famille de chasseur qui m'ont trouvé et décidé de m'adopter.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Non, espèce d'idiot... Déjà, on ne m'adopte pas. Ensuite, si je pouvais dire de quoi il s'agit, ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurais dis, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne crois plus rien te concernant... Tu disparais pendant 5 ans en disant à Scott de ne pas chercher à te retrouver, finalement, c'est toi qui vient à Scott et on te retrouve avec des chasseurs.

\- Tu peux croire que c'est compliqué, c'est déjà ça. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Depuis quand il y a du chocolat dans les mini-bars ?"

Râla l'aîné de tous alors que le mioche étalait le chocolat fondu sur sa manche. Il grogna un peu et soupira à nouveau. Ce n'était plus de son âge de s'occuper d'un gosse.

"Tu devrais l'emmener prendre un bain.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- C'est ton Scott."

ça ? Cet espèce de truc ingérable ? Son Scott ? Il avait du mal à l'imaginer. Mais ne comptait pas discuter avec Stiles qui lui tapait sur le système. Il tourna une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel avant d'emporter le mini-moi dans la salle de bain.

"Tu crois qu'ils vont survivre tous les deux ?

\- Rien n'est moins sûr..."

Peter s'était installé confortablement dans la baignoire, mettant l'enfant en face de lui, qui n'avait pas fais de crise à ce sujet puisque quand j'avais 8 ans, j'adorais l'eau et prendre des bains. Un peu trop. Il ne tarda pas à commencer à éclabousser Peter qui grommela et attrapa la tête du plus petit pour la mettre sous l'eau. Quelques secondes, avant de le relâcher, celui-ci se mettant à tousser et reprenant son souffle. Puis, il regarda sérieusement le plus grand.

"Où sont mes parents ?

\- Visiblement pas là...

\- Ils m'ont abandonné ? Ils m'ont vendus à vous, comme on voit dans les films ?

\- Mais non...

\- Et vous ? Vous allez m'abandonner aussi ?"

L'oncle de Derek fut surpris par cette question, presque prit de court. Il esquissa un petit sourire et passa la main dans les cheveux mouillés de l'enfant.

"Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, Scott."

Il savait pertinemment que le Scott actuel ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais ne savait pas non plus s'il voulait que le Scott qu'il connaissait se souvienne qu'il ait dis ça.

Une fois sortit de là, le petit semblait calmé et plus proche de Peter, étrangement. Mais quand le plus âgé constata que Derek et Stiles s'étaient fais la belle pendant ce temps, il fulminait. Ils n'avaient laissé qu'un mot disant qu'ils allaient faire des recherchent et qu'ils reviendraient demain.

C'est décidé. Il allait les tuer à leur retour.


	4. Quand les choses rentrent ( un peu ) dans l'ordre

_Je me réveillais. J'étais étendu dans un lit bien chaud, une odeur masculine et enivrante était prés de moi. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était que je courrais après quelqu'un, dans une casse, à part ça... Le trou noir. Mais j'avais repris mon corps normal à présent et mis à part ce qu'il s'était passé entre ce moment et cet instant, je n'avais pas d'autre perte de mémoire. J'observais le visage endormi de Peter Hale. C'était déjà rare de le voir dormir, et j'avais beau avoir une relation charnelle avec lui, ça faisait cinq ans que je n'y avais pas eu droit. Ça m'avait manqué. Ma main alla caresser sa nuque alors que j'en profitais pour sentir un peu plus son odeur et goûter ses lèvres, doucement, prenant le temps de les déguster..._

_Je ne savais pas comment j'avais atterri là, dans un lit et une chambre que je ne connais pas, mais que Peter soit là me rassurait en quelque sorte. Et puis, à quoi bon me poser des questions alors que l'objet de mes désirs se trouvait juste sous mes yeux ? Si ça se trouve, à la minute même où il va se réveiller, il va s'enfuir ou même me jeter dehors... Non. Je ne peux pas le retenir prisonnier non plus. Je voulais juste, au moins, rien qu'un peu, passer encore du temps avec lui. Plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il sera bien temps de se préoccuper du reste plus tard._

_C'est ainsi que je profitais du fait qu'il dorme pour explorer un peu son corps, voulant presque pouvoir m'en souvenir à la perfection. J'effleurais sa peau du bout des doigts, descendant peu à peu vers une zone plus à risque. Il grogna un peu quand je fis glisser doucement son boxer juste ce qu'il faut pour découvrir sa virilité que je venais lécher tout le long. La première et dernière fois que j'avais fais ça, il m'avait forcé. Il m'avait humilié. Mais cette fois, je le faisais de ma propre initiative, bien décidé à lui montrer que je n'étais plus le petit Scott qu'il avait abandonné il y a cinq ans. J'entendais le rythme de ses battements de cœur commencer à augmenter faiblement alors qu'il soupirait de plaisir._

_Il commençait lentement à émerger alors que je me délectais de son entrejambe, faisant comme il m'avait appris. Une fois assez réveillé pour comprendre la situation, il émit un grognement entre la surprise et le plaisir._

_«_ Scott ? Qu'est-ce que tu... Quand est-ce que tu es redevenu normal ? _»_

_Il passa la main dans mes cheveux, l'air assez confus et perplexe, ne comprenant pas trop la situation. Peu importe, je n'avais aucune envie de discuter maintenant._

_«_ On s'en fiche de ça... _»_

_Je me redressais pour revenir vers lui et l'embrasser sauvagement, en voulant plus. Une main sur sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos, mes griffes s'allongèrent lentement pour pénétrer sa peau, grognant un peu contre ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manqués..._

_Il n'hésita pas à me plaquer contre le lit tout en approfondissant le baiser, devenant plus sauvage lui aussi._

_«_ On dirait bien que tu es en manque...

\- La faute à qui... _»_

_Ses mains attrapèrent mes bras pour les maintenir de part et d'autre de mon corps, alors que malgré moi, une larme roula sur ma joue. Ce qui me valut un sourire narquois du plus âgé._

_«_ Ho, tu pleures par ma faute ?

\- Je te déteste...

\- C'est adorable. _»_

_Il ne le pensait pas. Il se moquait de moi, une fois de plus. Et une fois de plus, j'allais le laisser faire. Je le laissais toujours faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Je déteste et j'aime cette idée. Je n'aime pas qu'il m'humilie, mais j'aime encore moins le fait qu'il m'abandonne, je voudrais juste qu'il reste encore prés de moi, le plus longtemps possible. Même si c'est un enfoiré._

_Il se remit à m'embrasser, plus intensément, alors qu'il serrait plus fort un de mes bras, son autre main descendant jusqu'à ma cuisse pour la caresser avant de la soulever. Le reste se fit tout seul, comme par automatisme. De manière naturelle, Peter put une nouvelle fois me faire sien. Parce que je lui appartenais, tout simplement. Depuis ce fameux rêve qui m'avait surpris, il avait tout fais pour que je sois à lui, corps et âme... Même si je le voulais, je ne pouvais plus me détacher de lui, c'était largement trop tard. Ma seule chance avait été quand il était partis, mais au lieu de la saisir, je n'avais fais que m'enfoncer._

_«_ Peter... _»_

_Il me tenait fermement entre ses griffes, il avait tout pouvoir sur moi et tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était gémir en prononçant son nom, m'accrochant à lui de toute mes forces. Et espérer. Espérer que ce ne soit pas un nouveau rêve. Qu'il sera encore là demain matin. Que je me souviendrais de son odeur et de sa peau contre le mienne..._

_C'était encore une autre histoire du coté de Derek et Stiles. Ils faisaient des recherches sur ce qui m'arrivait et comment le régler, sans savoir, bien sûr, que j'avais repris ma forme normale. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment passer comme prévu alors qu'ils étaient repartis au motel avec une cargaison de livres à étudier._

_«_ Tout ça ne serait pas arriver si tu m'avais dis pour Peter.

\- Ho, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je vais même recommencer avec ça autant de fois que je le voudrais parce qu'il se trouve que tu as caché consciencieusement une information importante à ton propre petit ami !

\- Mais maintenant tu sais, alors passe à autre chose !

\- Alors ça, tu peux toujours courir, parce que si je fais ça, tu vas recommencer à la première occasion ! _»_

_Ils se faisaient face, se fixant avec colère, mais au bout de quelques secondes, ils s'attirèrent l'un à l'autre pour s'embrasser de manière vraiment sauvage. Derek attrapa même Stiles comme s'il le pesait rien et le plaqua avec force contre le mur alors que le baiser devenait encore plus intense. Stiles déchira le haut de Derek alors que celui-ci se débarrassait du bas de Stiles avant de plaquer son bassin contre le sien, l'embrassant plus ardemment encore. Stiles avait encore un peu de mal à contrôler son animal dans ce genre de moment, son regard reflétait cette puissance qu'il avait acquis il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et il laissait des traces de griffures tout le long du dos de Derek, heureusement pour lui que ça ne restait pas. Voilà comment ils se retrouvaient à s'enlacer contre un mur alors qu'ils étaient censé chercher un moyen de m'aider, au moins, je n'étais pas là pour entendre leurs ébats._

_Quelle déception ce fut quand ils sont revenus et que je n'étais plus un gosse._


End file.
